Retail outlets, particularly food retailers, require a plurality of systems during operation. Such systems often include refrigeration, HVAC, lighting, anti-condensate heating (ACH), and defrost control systems. Each of these systems include associated equipment to perform various functions. For example, refrigeration systems include compressors, condensers, evaporators, and the like to cool refrigeration cases to a desired temperature.
The various types of equipment include operating parameters, or set points, at which the equipment operates. The set point defines the operating condition of the equipment and is adjusted to provide a desired output from the equipment. For example, a set point of an electronic pressure regulator is adjusted to maintain a desired pressure within an evaporator of a refrigeration system. Because the equipment of the various systems consume power during their operation, the amount of power consumed by a particular piece of equipment corresponds to the set point value. Thus, if a set point is changed, the amount of power consumed by the equipment correspondingly changes.
Generally, a retailer configures the particular systems of its associated retail locations to operate at an optimized level. Thus, optimized set points are determined and set, whereby the systems operate in a desired manner, typically efficiently. However, set point changes can occur for various reasons, including maintenance, cleaning, and the like. Often, the set points are not returned to their previous levels, resulting in the systems operating in an undesired manner or at inefficient levels. Traditionally, it is difficult for a retailer to routinely monitor the set points of the systems of its various retail locations. As a result, the systems of the retail locations operating in an undesired manner or at inefficient levels incur significant cost to the retailer over time.